


Buttered Up

by SubMeowchineGun



Category: The Truth the Eye and the Beholder, cryaotic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, also maybe a little cracky?, like wow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubMeowchineGun/pseuds/SubMeowchineGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with a lard-covered half-orc is both better and worse than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttered Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. First of all, I can't believe I wrote this, and secondly, I guess it's the first Truth, Eye, and Beholder fic? Not that I'm surprised.  
> Also I may or may not add a second AU chapter titled 'The Frickening'.

It was still in the early hours of the morning when Barchibold drifted into consciousness. The birds hadn't yet started their morning song, and Maroo slept on peacefully in her tree in the courtyard. Not that Barchibold could tell; the thick castle walls provided more than enough of a barrier to block out anything below a stern shout. Barchi wavered in that state between sleeping and waking, generally feeling quite warm and snug, when the strong smell of butter invaded his nose once more. It grabbed his attention, and he was decidedly awake.

Being that he was still tired, he snuggled further into the warmth, and got the overwhelming smell of butter again for his troubles. Groaning in sleepy frustration, he finally opened his eyes to, unsurprisingly, darkness. Not that it was much trouble for his dwarven sight; after a few brief seconds his eyes had adjusted, and he could see that he'd been nuzzling something green. His sleep-addled brain spun for a moment, trying to connect the dots. Finally it clicked, and he became aware of a pair of meaty arms wrapped around him, and Marv mumbling things in his sleep. It took another moment for him to process this, before he growled and pushed at Marv's chest.

“Get offa me, ya oaf!” He grouched, pushing once more to little effect. Marv simply mumbled some more, pulling the dwarf closer in his sleep. Barchibold made a decidedly unmanly noise that was swiftly muffled by Marv's chest, and got a loud snore in reply. Barchibold struggled, and once Marv's hold loosened a bit and he wasn't being smothered, the dwarf took a relieved breath.

“Orc! Wake up!” Barchibold tried again. For a moment it seemed like it worked, Marv's face scrunching up in what could be called concentration. But he only growled out something that might have been 'mutton' whilst unceremoniously rolling over, and taking Barchibold with him. Thankfully, Marv settled on his back, with the paladin perched atop him and still held quite snugly. Having had quite enough of being manhandled like a child's teddy bear, Barchi made one last attempt to wake the orc.

“MARV!” he shouted, beating his fists on the barbarians chest. Marv awoke with a start.

“Huh?!” Marv grunted, arms tightening convulsively.

“Hrrgrk!” Barchibold wheezed, the breath squeezed out of him. Marv stared at him dumbly, still clutching Barchi to his chest while the dwarf wheezed. Barchibold slapped at his upper arms until his grip eased, then collapsed, breathing deeply. Marv continued to stare, but slowly his expression morphed into one of annoyance.

“Why'd you wake me up?” Marv asked as grumpily as someone who's still half-asleep could. Which turned out to be pretty damn grumpy. Barchi puffed up in indignation.

“You wouldn't let go of me!” the dwarf said.

“You woke me up!” Marv countered.

“Because you wouldn't let go of me!” Barchi argued.

“YOU WOKE ME UP.” the orc shouted.

“YOU WOULDN'T LET GO!” the dwarf shouted back.

“YOU WOKE ME UP!” Marv reiterated.

“BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET GO!” Barchibold yelled in exasperation.

“SHUT UP!” Jundus shouted from his room.

“YOU SHUT UP!” Marv shouted back.

“STOP SHOUTING AND LET ME GO!” Barchi interrupted.

“FINE!” Marv said, unwrapping his arms from around the dwarf.

“FINE!” Barchi said, rolling off of Marv and onto his side of the bed. He situated himself, armor clanking, and finally got comfortable. Marv grumbled a bit to himself, but quieted and seemed to go drift off. Barchibold sighed, burying his face in his pillow, and went back to sleep.

Or at least, he tried to go back to sleep. He furrowed his brow, rolling onto one side and then the other, willing himself to sleep. Marv, apparently still awake, growled at him.

“Stop moving around so much,”Marv growled, still on his back. Barchibold rolled again before settling once more, frowning. Nothing felt comfortable. He wasn't cold, but he couldn't achieve that cozy feeling and fall asleep. As he rolled back over, the bed dipped and he was suddenly being held close to Marv's chest again. The warm, cozy feeling was back, and he was comfortable. Still Barchibold gave Marv an affronted look.

“What are you doing?!” Barchi demanded. Marv maneuvered the dwarf without thinking while he re-situated.

“You wouldn't stop moving. Now you're not,” Marv told him, “Now go to sleep.” Barchibold glowered at the orc silently, but finally relaxed in his hold. His fatigue weighed on his eyes and he started to drift off.

“You smell like lard,” Barchi sleepily complained.

“Yer short,” Marv mumbled back.


End file.
